mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrissy Mason
Christina Crystal Mason (August 3rd, 1985) was born in Ruby Srpings Kansas to Thomas Mason and Christine Mason. Everyone calls her Crissy however. Her father was always very protective of her growing up. She and her mom were very close. When she was 16 her mother died in an automobile accident. This lead to her and her father growing apart. It also lead to her starting to date Wes Hughes. She really liked Wes a lot, though a lot of people didn't know what she saw in him. The fact is, he was cute, charming, sweet, and nice. At least that's how Crissy saw him. Crissy was obsessed with Serial Killers growing up. She studied them obsessivley. Especially The Legend, who later turned out to be Wes's father Giles Hughes. During the Angels of Death Murders, Crissy was a suspect. The Angels of Death named her a suspect because of her connection to Wes Hughes. Crissy was cleared of charges. Wes however was badly injured by DC Fitzgerald. After the murders, Crissy joined the police force because of her love for investigating serial killers. She and Wes got married, and have three kids -- Carson Hughes Cassie Hughes and Christopher Hughes. =Childhood= Growing up Crissy was always interested in serial killers. She did a book report on Charles Manson when she was in elementary school. She was very outgoing, and loved doing ballet and gymnastics. Some people thought she was weird, but she didn't mind. Her father was always very protective of her. She was very used to getting what she wanted all the time. She was slightly spoiled, but still sweet. She was a very cute little girl who entered into pageants. She was good friends with Destiny Maxwell growing up. =High School= In High School Crissy was very popular. She was a cheerleader all four years. Her grades were pretty good all around, though most people thought of her as a little dim. She didn't do well in all subjects, but in most subjects she did fine. Her interest in serial killers was still very strong. When she was 16 her mom died in an automobile accident. She was deeply hurt after that. But she and Wes Hughes began dating. Most people thought she was too good for him. Including himself. But she really liked him. =College= After High School, Crissy started college. She and her father had grown a bit apart. But he was still very protective of her. He wasn't there for her high school graduation. She went to college after Wes begged her to go. She didn't think she'd do very well. She wanted to be a model, because she could easily get by on her looks. But she was also smart. But math was her weakness. Wes helped her out with math. She took several criminology courses, which were what interested her. Crissy loved to party, and many considered her 'easy' but she never cheated on Wes. Still people had no idea how Wes got a girl like her. =Angels of Death= During the Angels of Death murders, she was a suspect. She thought it was cool to be a suspect. She liked the idea of a Serial Killer being in town as well. She wanted to catch The Legend and become famous for it. But she had no idea that Wes's father was the one they were looking for. She and Wes were on an old bridge when DC Fitzgerald came to kill both of them. It was then that she learned Wes's father was a serial killer. Wes risked his life to save her. Something she was very grateful for. She helped nurse him back to life. Her father was killed by the Angels of Death. =After the Murders= After the murders were over, Crissy and Wes got married. Crissy joined the police force eventually. The two had three children together -- Christopher, Carson, and Cassie. Crissy and Wes were very happy together. They went to Passion Point together to meet Wes's half-sister Anette Radcliff. They'd often have her over for the summer break. =Quotes= "Yes. He's an awesome guy! Love him to death! He's going to be a doctor, and he has an awesome accent!" - on Wes "Probably for something like totally stupid. My dad's weird like that." - On why her father disapproves of Wes " Oh... isn't she that psycho that kidnapped Cyan Lynn at the inn? She killed a ton of people in Shadow Valley." - On what she knows about Kimberly Sanchez "Lilith Winchester. Or as Cyan Lynn calls her, Lil Winchester. I think she does that in a demeaning way, but she says it so nicely." "It's interesting to say the least. I"m kind of flattered." - on Being a suspect "He's rather recent isn't he? Or at least in terms of his identity being revealed. I hadn't really read much on him." - On Edward W. Edwards "There are four running theories on the legend. #1. The Legend is a single man or woman, who is very good at getting away with murder. #2. The Legend does not exist. #3. The Legend is a group of people. A cult, behind the murders of several different people. #4. The Legend at one time existed -- but all murders after a certain point are only copy-cats." "We got engaged! WOO!" - On her and Wes during their visit to Passion Point. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:Police officers Category:MISTX0